


where's my tea?

by hyungsobbing



Series: pour the tea, please [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Thanks, i love tea pt 1, jinseob gives me lowkey anxiety, pot brownies, title might seem like theres no relation to story but i love spilling tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungsobbing/pseuds/hyungsobbing
Summary: “Are you okay?” Woojin asks.“Yes.” Hyungseob answers. “Definitely.”“Are you sure, ‘cos you just asked me if you could borrow some glue to hold your life together!” Justin screams from far away.[this fic is now in a series so the continuation of chapters will be in the next fic!!]





	where's my tea?

“Hyung, have you ever wondered why a rabbit’s ears are so big?” Daehwi asks, head lying on Woojin’s legs.

 

“Why?” Woojin replies while running a hand through Daehwi’s hair, not really listening to the programme on the 10-inch television or to Daehwi.

 

“He asked you a question.” Guanlin points out (unnecessarily) from the couch opposite. 

 

Woojin shruggs, going back to scrolling through Twitter on his phone, idly contemplating about whether to go out to pick up some groceries for the dorm or to retreat back to his room and eat chips for dinner.

 

“Hyung!” Daehwi whines, pouting from the loss of contact from Woojin. Rolling his eyes, Woojin continues smoothing down Daehwi’s hair, and decided to be less responsible for once and just steal chips from Jisung-hyung’s stash.

 

“You’re thinking about what to cook for dinner, aren’t you?” Guanlin announces from across the room. “I want—” He pauses, trying to think of the word in Korean, “—braised duck!” He grins, absurdly proud of the fact of his Korean. (Woojin decides not to tell him that ‘braised’ was a word they had all learn in elementary school.)

 

If there was one thing Woojin was sure of, it was that Dongho-hyung definitely should not have taught Guanlin more advanced Korean, and especially not how to say ‘roasted beef with kimchi essence and julienned potato’. The kid was better off stuttering and fumbling his way shyly through basic Korean.

 

“No, you can cook your own dinner.” Woojin replies absently, still thinking of better times when Guanlin was quiet and rarely spoke up in fear of messing up words.

 

“He’s going out for dinner with—” Woojin glares furiously down at Daehwi, clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

“With?” Jihoon comes down the stairs sleepily, with Jinyoung trailing behind him. Woojin checks his watch discreetly—it’s 5pm in the evening. He didn’t want to know what they’d been doing in the past 3 hours.

 

“With?” Jinyoung repeats blurrily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“With?” Seongwoo walks through the kitchen doorframe followed closely by Daniel, but the sparkle in his eyes tells that he knows what (or rather, who) Daehwi is referring to.

 

“No one!” Woojin groans, covering his eyes with a hand.

 

“With Ahn Hyungseob!” Jisung, who was sitting on the loveseat (when did he get there?), sings. “Woojinnie is going out with Hyungseobbie!”

 

“No!” Woojin protests vehemently.

 

“Yes!” Daehwi sits up, nodding at all of them in the room. “He’s going out with Hyungseob-hyung, I just know it!”

 

“Spill the tea, Woojin!” Seongwoo flops on the couch next to Guanlin, just when Jaehwan and Minhyun walk in, with Minhyun holding an almost-empty cup of tea. Daehwi grabs it and dumps it over Woojin’s head. “So that Guanlin can understand this very complex Korean metaphor,” He clarifies, nodding his head convincingly.

 

With tea leaves stuck to his forehead, Woojin says (very exasperatedly), “I’m not going out with Hyungseob. I’m staying in the dorms to eat Jisung-hyung’s chips and all of you can cook your own dinner.”

 

Ignoring a very dramatic gasp (Seongwoo), very dramatic wailing about his chips (Jisung) and the crashing sound of plates as someone mock-fainted against the dining table (Seongwoo), Woojin stands up, his joints popping, and walks casually out of the living room.

 

He leaves just in time to hear Sungwoon-hyung shout about the mess of dishes on the floor. Thank god they had child-proofed the plastic dishes.

 

-

 

An hour later, Woojin comes down to the kitchen, woken up from his nap by overly loud screaming from the kitchen followed by a crashing sound.

 

“This glass is half empty! The instructions on Google clearly ask for half a cup of salt!” Daehwi whines.

 

“Yeah! The glass is half-full of salt so we’re correct!” Jihoon argues back.

 

“Actually, science has proven that a glass is always full since air fills the empty spaces in a glass.” Jinyoung pipes up from his seat in the corner.

 

“Why are we even discussing this?” Sungwoon groans, one hand propped on the kitchen island.

 

Woojin watches in horror as Guanlin picks the glass up and empties half a glass of salt into his mouth, the loud crunching sounds heard all the way from his position in the doorway.

 

A loud gasp is heard from behind Woojin, and everyone in the kitchen turns at the exact same moment to see Minhyun and Woojin standing at the entrance of the kitchen with the exact same looks of distress on their faces.

 

Daehwi is the first to react, pointing at Seongwoo. “He wanted to make pot brownies!”

 

“Pot…brownies?” Minhyun stutters weakly, hand over his chest.

 

“As in, brownies made in the pot, hyung!” Guanlin says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Seongwoo shrugs and looks at Jaehwan. “He was hungry.”

 

Jaehwan scans the kitchen frantically, finding a new victim. “Jisung is the oldest but he didn’t stop the kids!”

 

Jisung gapes at Jaehwan. “Traitor,” he hisses at Jaehwan, but instead sticks his finger out at Jinyoung and says in the tone that only a 27-year old turning 4 next year could manage, “It was his idea!” 

 

Jinyoung, who’s still sitting on the floor observing this whole mess, looks up at Woojin and Minhyun and says, “Daehwi said that you needed something to bake to give to Hyungseob as an anniversary present?”

 

Minhyun glares at Woojin, who only can slowly take a step back from the kitchen, and another, and another until his back is right at the foot of his staircase, and whispers, “But it is our 1st year anniversary since we met each other?” 

 

Minhyun storms up the staircase after a very regretful Woojin. If there was one thing Woojin was sure of, it was that he could never trust any of them ever again.

 

Jisung is the first to break the silence, which had been formerly punctuated by the loud chewing of Guanlin, shaking his head in disapproval. “This is why I don’t have children.”

 

“And also because no one wants to date you,” Daniel mutters snidely, but Jisung hears that and the entire kitchen is turned into a playground in a matter of seconds, with Jisung chasing after Daniel at a terrifying speed, with half the trainees cheering for Daniel and the other half wondering why they were so desperate to debut in Wanna One.

 

-

 

“Watching you kind of makes me sad inside,” Justin says from the bed, watching Hyungseob google ‘anniversary gifts for people who are very special to me but I don’t want to seem like I’m putting in too much of an effort if not he might think I’m desperate’.

 

“Let the child have his moment,” Jung Jung remarks from the bed above Euiwoong’s. No one bothers to tell him that him and Hyungseob were barely 3 years apart.

 

Hyungseob turns to them with wide eyes, temporarily pausing his pacing to look at Jung Jung. “Hyung, what if he actually forgot about our anniversary?”

 

“I’m sure he won’t, Seobbie! You two are very important to each other.” Jung Jung reassures Hyungseob.

 

“They’re not even together, why’re they calling it an anniversary?” Euiwoong mutters from the bed.

 

“Don’t be sad just because you got rejected ‘cos you were too short,” Justin remarks.

 

“Go to sleep,” Seunghyuk groans. Everyone ignores him.

 

“That’s true! Oh my god, what if he doesn’t consider this an anniversary? What if he doesn’t even know I’m thinking about this? Wouldn’t it be embarrassing to give him a present and he goes like ‘Dude, I’m straight!’ ” Hyungseob looks alarmingly close to crying, and Euiwoong takes pity on Hyungseob (he looked pathetic).

 

“Knowing you and your indiscreet flirting, he probably knows you like him already,” Justin never stopped, did he?

 

“Seob, he’s probably as worried as you.” Euiwoong points out.

 

“Good night guys,” Seunghyuk grouches. Everyone ignores him.

 

“Wow, that makes me feel so much better, Justin.” Hyungseob mutters, going back to his search. “Should I get him a pen?”

 

“No!” Everyone with the exception of Seunghyuk yells.

 

“Sorry, Seobbie, but that’s outdated.” How Jung Jung sounds condescending yet sympathetic at once, Euiwoong will never understand.

 

“ZZZ.” Seunghyuk says a bit louder than needed. Everyone ignores him.

 

Justin peers down at Hyungseob from his bunk bed above Seunghyuk’s. “Man, you sure are pathetic.” He shakes his head sadly.

 

The room is plunged into darkness as Seunghyuk walks calmly back to his bed.

 

“Night!” He says cheerfully and tucks himself under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited, raw. this isn't a complete book cos i kind of got lazy so its now a series!! called where's my tea and its all jinseob HOORAY


End file.
